cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Star Fox characters
There are a number of Star Fox characters spanning across the Star Fox franchise. Main Characters (Star Fox Team) * Captain Charles "Fox" McCloud - A Red Fox who is the leader and a rifleman of the Star Fox Team and the main protagonist of the series. He is a very tough and intelligent officer and a strong fighter in battle. He is incredibly feisty, aggressive and sometimes impatient and even vengeful, often becoming tiresome with his team, and will not tolerate any insubordination from anyone. However, he is still very compassionate and cares deeply for his team, willing to risk his life for them and others who are in danger. He was formerly a pilot in the Cornerian Air Force until his father, the former leader of Team Star Fox, James McCloud, was killed by Andross, so Fox decided to reform a new team to take down Andross. Since then, he has been leading his team on various different missions, battles and adventures ever since, even gaining new allies. He also has a relationship with Krystal. * Gregory Harrison "Wolf" O'Donnell - A Grey Wolf who is Fox's second in command and a support gunner for the Star Fox team, as well as a leader of his own band called Star Wolf. He is incredibly selfish, aggressive, hot tempered, mischievous and insolent and is also a very brutal and vicious fighter. However, though he freely admits that he's only in it for money, deep down, he truly cares about his colleagues and would do anything to protect them. He and his team, Star Wolf, were once a rival team of Star Fox, and he became obsessed with besting McCloud. However, after defeating the Aparoids and the forces of Gizar Veras, Team Star Fox and Team Star Wolf combine together, with Wolf becoming the second in command of Fox, though Wolf continues some of his rivalry and insolence with him. * Chrystal "Krys" - A Cerinian Fox and the tritagonist of the series, serving as a skilled rifleman and sharpshooter for the team. Krystal is a very beautiful, young blue and white vixen from the planet Cerinia. Krystal is incredibly kind, friendly, helpful, polite, frisky, gentle and caring, while also a bit shy and naive, though still very intelligent. She cares very much for her friends and allies and fights very hard for them, as well as showing high compassion for others who are in danger or suffering. Originally a homeless orphan from the mysterious world, Cerinia, she became a Cerinian soldier to fight the Krieger invasion of her planet, eventually venturing to the Lylat and ultimately joining Team Star Fox. She loves her team mates deeply and fights bravely in battle. While she is honorable and very wise, she is still very playful with some others. She has a crush on Fox, and the two eventually form a relationship. She also owns a mystical staff that can be used in combat, though she mainly utilizes guns in battle. * Falcory "Falco" Lombardi - A blue feathered Falcon and a member of Team Star Fox, serving as an ace pilot and demolitionist. He and Fox share a brotherly bond since their youth. Falco is very excellent friends with Krystal as well, being very close with the blue vixen and working hard to help and protect her. He also has a crush on the vixen, though they decide to just remain friends. Falco is very brash, arrogant, cocky and reckless, often rushing into trouble and is eager to fight. However, he cares deeply for his team mates and would do anything for them. He was once a member of a gang in his youth, but Fox brought him away from it and he enlisted in the Air Force with him to realize his dream of flying. He then joined Fox's Star Fox team and they have mostly worked together since. Secondary Characters * Captain Chris Hiris - A German Shepherd who is a Cornerian soldier fighting in different battles and conflicts with help from other Cornerian soldiers fighting against enemies. He consistently helps the Star Fox team in their missions, either by giving them intel or supplies and even fighting at their side in battle. He is a very brave and loyal soldier to Corneria and will fight as hard as he can to protect his men. He had seen hard fighting in the Hisiri-Chinien campaigns and now leads other troops into battle, such as in the Second Lylat War against Gizar Veras. He is married to a young Chinien cat named Li, who he met during his campaign on Chinien. * Sergeant Bill Grey - A Malamute who is a brave pilot and rifleman in the Cornerian Marine Corps. He is also a good friend of Fox McCloud and often helps him and his team in their conflicts, usually providing support or leading his squadron to take out secondary objectives so Fox can focus on the primary goal. He often helped Fox during their days as cadets in the Cornerian Air Force, often helping him get Falco out of trouble or prepare for their simulations. He eventually entered into a relationship with Miyu Lynx. * Lieutenant Miyu Lynx - A tomboyish and kind Lynx who is a pilot in the Cornerian Marine Corps. She is Fox's closest friend since their childhood, but she eventually developed feelings towards him and they both entered into a relationship. However, that eventually ended and Fox became very close to Krystal, leaving Miyu a bit heartbroken. However, though she was uncomfortable about it at first, Miyu became friends with Krystal and came to respect their relationship. Miyu eventually became involved with and married Bill Grey. * Leon Powalski - A Venomian lizard (a hybrid between a Crocodile and Chameleon that is native to planet Venom) who is Wolf's second in command. Once a soldier in the Venomian army, he deserted the force and joined Wolf's mercenary band, Star Wolf. He is rather cold, arrogant and insulting, and he quickly became rivals with Falco Lombardi, who despises him. He comes to assist them when the two teams join each other. * Panther Caruso - A Black Panther who is a pilot in Star Wolf. While he is a good pilot, he is also a smooth talker and a "Ladies man", something that typically annoys Wolf, and especially Falco. He is enamored with Krystal and makes passes at her at times. However, she either ignores them, respectfully rejects them or finds them a bit amusing, depending on the circumstances. * ROB/NUS 64 - A robot who is the operator for the mother ships of the Star Fox team. Due to his programming, he was originally emotionless and only concerned with his work, though he did make a few sarcastic barbs. After the original Great Fox is destroyed, he comes to pilot the Great Fox II, a former Cornerian capital ship, and after he is repaired in Commander Rising, he is accidentally given a persona, becoming very humorous and cocky. * Lieutenant Caitlin Leslie - A Red Fox who is a pilot and sharpshooter in the Cornerian Marine Corps, being a special forces soldier. Once a member of the resistance group, Crimson Fox, who fought to free her home planet from Andross, she became a loyal soldier of Corneria. While she takes her job seriously, she is still very compassionate and even kind and humorous as times. She eventually entered a relationship with Wolf. * Kiefer Hawkins - A black feathered Hawk from the planet Krieg who became a pilot for Wolf. He as originally a dark and serious man who rivaled with Krystal, wanting to best her due to her origin from Cerinia, a planet seen as an enemy of his home world, Krieg. However, once he got to know her better, Hawkins became a good friend of Krystal and even showed romantic affection towards her. * Peppy Hare - An old Rabbit who is Fox's close mentor, giving him wise advice. He was once a pilot of the Cornerian Air force with Fox's father, James, before they then formed the Star Fox team with fellow pilots, Cyrus O'Donnell, Henry Grey, and Beltino Toad, flying in adventures until James was killed by Andross. Since then he has mentored Fox, even after he retired from flying. However, he eventually comes to serve as a general in the Cornerian Army. * Slippy Toad - A Toad/Frog who was once a member of Team Star Fox, as well as the son of Beltino Toad. He served as an engineer until his apparent death in Commander Rising, which caused Fox to become disillusioned and disbanded his team. They eventually find Slippy has survived and is living out his days on the planet Aquas, after saying farewell to the team. However, he eventually comes to serve as a research and technology director for the Cornerian Army. Antagonists * Doctor Andross - A Gorilla from the planet Papetor and one of the first main antagonists of the series. He was once a proud researcher for Corneria, but his obsession with his work drove him to insanity, leading him to perform dangerous experiments that got him exiled to Venom. Becoming very cruel and bitter, he formed his own army on Venom, made up of the planet's hybrid lizard population and bringing fellow Papetorian apes to lead them, then he tested one of his experiments on Papetor, destroying the planet and killing off the ape and monkey population in the Lylat. He sent his army out to conquer the Lylat, nearly succeeding if not for the efforts of Fox and his team storming his base and blasting it apart. However, he survived and made his way to Sauria to steal energy from the Krazoa spirits and revive himself, aiding the ruthless General Scales. However, after Fox ventures across Sauria and Corelis with Krystal's help, he discovers Andross to be behind everything and finally kills him for good in a pitched battle. However, even after his death, he continues to haunt Fox. He is responsible for killing Fox's father, James, and it's also revealed he was madly in love with Fox's mother, Vixy, and that he accidentally killed her with a car bomb meant for James so her could have her for himself. * Lionel Scarshelm - A Lion who is a consistent primary antagonist in the series, constantly opposing and fighting the Star Fox team in the Anime series. He was an officer in the Venomian Army who has since gone rogue and became a weapons dealer, as well as a leader of rogue Venomian forces bent on stealing from other planets. Fox usually fights and stops him and his forces in numerous missions, but he usually returns with a new strategy. * Commander Visentel - A Venomian Lizard who serves as a secondary antagonist in the Anime series. He is a brutal commander in the Venomian Army, leading his troops in battles with Cornerian forces and the Star Fox team. He also consistently works with Lionel, providing him with supplies and troops. He and his men sometimes confront Fox and his team, but they usually get the best of him. * Jack “Runner” Evans - A Jackal who serves as another secondary antagonist in the Anime series. He is a cunning leader of a band of pirates roaming the Lylat, looking to pillage any vulnerable target they can in order to seize their wealth and gain power through out the Lylat system. * Giselle Harley - A young Venomian Lizard who is a pirate working for Evans. She is highly energetic, cheerful, fun loving, and outright silly, and has feelings for Evans, and though he doesn't show it often, deep down, he does reciprocate this. Even though she appears clumsy and incompetent, she is actually very skilled in her work. * Commander Erich Kemmerich - A German Shepherd and the main antagonist of the Cerinia story arc. He is an incredibly sadistic, brutal and manipulative officer in the Krieger Army who leads a vicious invasion of Cerinia as the two planets are embroiled in war, wishing to conquer the planet once and for all. He uses the Aparoids as allies for his soldiers in order to conquer Cerinia, but after a vicious campaign, Krystal, Fox and their allies manage to finally end him and his invasion for good. However, due to the powers of the Krazoa, he survived as an entity and helped General Scales try to conquer the planet Sauria. However, Krystal and Fox venture the planet a midst the civil war and find him responsible, finally stopping and ending him for good, though he still haunts over the two. * General Randorn Scales - A Sharpclaw (hybrid of Allosaurus with Tyrannosaurus) who is leader of the Sharpclaw tribe. A ruthless and brutal general, he leads his forces in conquering Sauria. First, he tried to simply overthrow the leaders of the ruling tribes and declare himself king, but Fox stopped him. With the help of Kemmerich, a vengeful Scales returns and leads an all out invasion of the rest of the planet, leading to a fierce civil war. However, Fox and Krystal venture and battle his forces on the surface and then finally confront and fight him leading to his eventual death and the ceasing of his operations. * Queen Malkema - A Wasp like Aparoid who is the leader of a great hive of Aparoids. Originally, as a young Aparoid, she had singlehandedly decimated a Cornerian fleet seventeen years before she lead the assault on the Lylat. When she was now queen of the hive, she expanded her empire and lead her Aparoids in invading the Lylat, battling Cornerian forces to conquer different worlds, though many Aparoid crawlers managed to break free from her control and live peaceful lives. Luckily, Fox and his team storm her homeworld and destroy her, eliminating her nest in the process. * Fara Fennec - A Fennec Fox and a former pilot in the Cornerian Air Force who was a former member of Star Fox and then she joined Star Wolf. A brash woman, she was once in a relationship with Fox, but they had a bad breakup, leading to her joining Star Wolf, and possibly being in a relationship with Wolf. She fights alongside Star Wolf in the Lylat Wars and constantly belittles and demeans Fox and Slippy. During the Saurian Crisis, she and Wolf assist Scales in hunting down Fox and Krystal, with Fara cruelly taunting Krystal constantly. In the end, Krystal and Fox get the better of her, and Fara is captured and sent to prison. * Alice Felix - a Dingo who is the main antagonist of Red Shadow. She is a mercenary assisting Cerinian troops while her partner, a Doberman Pinscher and mercenary named Miranda Miles assists the Kriegers. She and Miles were once soldiers in the Cornerian Army, where they fought in the Lylat Wars, before they became mercenaries. She is at first, caring and humorous, though a bit tough and cocky. However, this is actually a facade to conceal her true nature, sadistic, manipulative, cruel and deceiving. She and Miles actually continued the war so the two sides would wipe each other out, so that they could have access to the alien technology on the world. When the truth is revealed, she and Miles lead their large mercenary forces in battle with the Cerinians and Kriegers, ultimately showing herself as the mastermind and driving force of the murderous operation. After a tense showdown, she is eventually betrayed by Miles and killed by Fox. * Doctor Gizar Veras - A Venomian Lizard who is the main antagonist of Commander Rising. He is a cruel Venomian scientist and colonel in the Venomian Army loyal to Andross, and soon took command of Venomian forces and launched a second invasion of the Lylat system. Krystal and Cornerian forces kept fighting his forces on different worlds, and it's revealed Veras wants to revive the Aparoids to assist in his takeover. Eventually, after a vicious campaign, the team stop his plans and Fox kills him in the final mission. * Colonel Rilkey Grizz - A Grizzly Bear who is the secondary antagonist of Commander Rising. He is a ruthless colonel in the Venomian army and his very strong and tough. Though he appears stoic, he is revealed to be highly arrogant, boastful and overconfident, as well as stubborn. He leads a tank assault on Corelis and constantly fights with Wolf, but he is bested and killed when his tank is destroyed. * Andrew Oikonney - An Ape who is the nephew of Andross, and a former member of Star Wolf. He passed himself off as a rogue pilot to the original Star Fox team lead by James McCloud, leading them into a trap set by Andross, in which James is killed. Oikonney then joins Star Wolf and fights Star Fox in dogfights during the Lylat Wars. In the end, during the fight for Venom, after his team is dealt with, Oikonney operates a mech and fights Star Fox alone, but in the end, he is killed when Fox destroys the mech. Other Characters * General Herschel Penner - A Hound who is Commander-in-Chief of the Cornerian military and a close friend of Peppy Hare. A wise and honorable man, he has great care for his troops and does his best to lead them in war. He is also an excellent strategist, able to analyze the situation and keep track of his enemies, though his plans do fail at times. * Colonel Gavin Pointer - A Pointer who is an officer in the Cornerian Navy. His father was Harion Pointer, a decorated war hero of the first and second Lylat Wars, as well as commander of Krystal and Falco during Commander Rising. Wanting to live up to his deceased father, he immediately developed a tough demeanor, having no patience for nonsense and focusing solely on the mission. However, over time, he begins caring more for his troops and started putting their safety as a top priority. * Lucy Vivian - A Deer who is a pilot in the Cornerian Air Force, and she is also a very close friend of Wolf O'Donnell. She is incredibly kind, timid, shy and soft spoken, and joined the Air Force mostly to help Wolf realize his dream of being a pilot, while realizing for herself that she wanted it as well because she enjoys flying and wishes to help people. She eventually enters into a relationship with Wolf, but ultimately remain friends. * Katt Munro - A black and white Cat who is a mercenary pilot who used to work as a pilot for the Star Wolf team, but eventually left the team to work on her own. A cocky rogue, she still shows herself to be caring and usually fights for Cornerian forces, though she constantly displays arrogance. She also has feelings for Falco, eventually entering a relationship with him. * Private Chip “Fives” Kimble - A Golden Labrador Retriever who is a loyal soldier in the Cornerian army, fighting with bravery and working hard to save his comrades. He is a member of Hiris' platoon and fights at his side in battle. * Corporal Richie “Irish” Eriksil - A Border Collie and Cornerian soldier who is also a member Hiris' platoon. He is bitter and pessimistic, often berating his fellow troops. However, deep down, he does truly care for them and he is also an expert marksman in battle. * Private Emily Tigris - A White Tiger and another Cornerian soldier in Hiris' platoon. She is very cheerful and optimistic, owing to the fact she is the youngest of the platoon, and works hard to protect her comrades and keep their hopes up. * El-Khinvir - A Coyote who is a resistance fighter on the desert worlds of Hisiri and Corelis, fighting any invading forces. He commonly helps Star Fox and Cornerian forces, giving them supplies and food, as well as fighting at their side. * Chin Li-Hen - A Chinien Cat who is a villager on the world of Chinien. He often helps the Star Fox team with food and shelter when they come to his world, since they helped save him and his village from hostile Venomians. * Prince Tricky - A Tricerotops and the Prince of the Earthwalker Tribe, one of the ruling tribes of Sauria. He comes to help Fox and Krystal extensively when they attempt to save Sauria, travelling at their side. Since then, he became a Star Fox honorary and eventual ruler of his world. * Lilly O'Donnell - A white Wolf who is Wolf O'Donnell's teenage daughter. Wolf and Lilly have a very close relationship, but unlike the selfish, aggressive Wolf, Lilly is cheerful and optimistic and remains hopeful of a situation. She is also a skilled pilot and wishes to enlist in the Cornerian Air Force. * Gregiry - A Cerinian Fox who is Krystal's close friend since their childhood. He stood close to the vixen during their days as homeless orphans, helping each other survive and then they enlisted together in the Cerinian army under their commander, Vasiliy. After fighting in a series of vicious battles in the war, Krystal, Gregiry and Vasiliy attempted to find help from the Lylat, venturing and fighting on Chinien and Hisiri, but he and Vasiliy ultimately became missing, forcing Krystal to continue to Sauria by herself. Krystal finds him again in Elite, and he fights at her side in the conflict with the Kriegers. Sadly, he is killed in the end. * Vasiliy - A Cerinian Fox who is the commander of Krystal and Gregiry when they were in the Cerinian army, and is their eventual friend. Very tough and ruthless, he bravely leads his soldiers in battle, and eventually leads Krystal and Gregiry to find help on Chinien and Hisiri. He and Gregiry went missing, but Krystal and the Star Fox team find them both again a midst the Cerinian-Krieger War of Elite. Sadly, he is killed in the conflict. * James McCloud - a Red Fox who is Fox's father. He was the first leader of the Star Fox team, which originally consisted of Peppy Hare, Cyrus O'Donnell, Henry Grey and Beltino Toad. They went on a number of adventures, but soon encountered a rogue pilot named Andrew Oikonny, who lead them into a trap before Andross. In the ensuing confrontation, James was killed as Peppy escaped, leading Fox to continue the team in his legacy. Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Star Fox Characters